In general, a reciprocating compressor operates based on a scheme in which a piston sucks, compresses, and discharges a refrigerant, while making a reciprocal movement linearly within a cylinder. The reciprocal compressor may be classified into a connection type reciprocating compressor and a vibration type reciprocating compressor depending on a driving scheme of a piston.
In the connection type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a rotational shaft of a rotational motor by a connecting rod and makes a reciprocal movement in a cylinder to compress a refrigerant. Meanwhile, in the vibration type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor and makes a reciprocating movement, while vibrating, to compress a refrigerant. The present invention relates to a vibration type reciprocating compressor, and hereinafter, the vibration type reciprocating compressor will be simply referred to as a reciprocating compressor.
In the reciprocating compressor, a piston makes a relatively reciprocal movement in a cylinder in a magnetic flux direction of the reciprocating motor to suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant, and this sequential process is repeatedly performed.
In the reciprocating compressor, an outer stator and an inner stator of the reciprocating motor are fixed to a frame, so magnetic flux flows between the outer stator and the inner stator through the frame, possibly causing a magnetic flux leakage. Thus, in the related art, the frame is made of a non-magnetic material such as aluminum to prevent a magnetic flux leakage, and also, the cylinder in which the inner stator is inserted is integrally formed with the non-magnetic frame to reduce an iron loss.